The present disclosure relates to a power supply system, an image forming apparatus having the power supply system, and a control method of the power supply system, and particularly, to a technology for reducing the power consumption of a power supply system.
As an example of technologies for reducing the power consumption of a power supply system, there is a known technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-087734. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-087734 discloses a technology in which, in a standby mode, a main power-supply control unit stops oscillation of an output transformer of a switching power supply and power supply to the main power-supply control unit is performed by a secondary battery, whereby the power consumption is reduced.